Still Holding Out For You
by twstofate
Summary: Matt and Lita are having lots of relationship problems. Ch 4 and 5 posted...this baby is COMPLETED!!!
1. Default Chapter

*** This is my new Matt and Lita series (also my first Matt and Lita series). It's a series of five song-fics. This one uses "Still Holding Out for You" by SheDaisy. I will probably just add the following stories on as chapters. I don't have any idea how fast I'll be cranking these babies out, but considering I have two papers I should be writing, I'm guessing they will be coming out fairly quickly ;-) So, FYI I don't own the WWF and none of this has ever happened (only in my brain). Please review! ***  
  
// Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living //  
  
"Why don't you just leave then?" Matt asked angrily. "If you're really so concerned that I'm cheating on you, why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Maybe I should," Lita yelled, grabbing her backpack and jacket. "Maybe I will!"  
  
Lita walked quickly down the halls of the arena. "Stupid ass," Lita muttered to herself, uncertain if she was referring to Matt or herself.   
  
"Where you off to?" Jeff asked, loping behind his best friend.  
  
"I'm giving you brother and myself some space," Lita muttered, not looking at Jeff.  
  
"Why in the world would you guys need space?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He apparently needs the alone time to mess around with Trish or Stacy or whoever," Lita said, none too quietly.  
  
Jeff looked around at the other wrestlers. "You need to calm down Leet, you aren't acting like yourself."  
  
// Wish I were living a lie //  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Lita asked, sitting down on some equipment. She held her head in her hands. "Don't you think I know I've turned into a suspicious lunatic where Matt is concerned?"  
  
"So why don't you stop?" Jeff asked, sitting next to Lita.  
  
"Because when I stop," Lita said, "he starts. Can you believe he actually accused me of having an affair with you?"  
  
"You just accused him of having an affair with my girlfriend," Jeff commented quietly.  
  
"I did?" Lita asked. She thought for a second. "Oh shit, I didn't mean that thing about Trish."  
  
"I know," Jeff answered. "But you know, you should probably think about things a little more calmly for awhile."  
  
"I wish I could," Lita said.  
  
// The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't kiss me goodbye //  
  
"Good luck Matt," Lita said softly as he walked by her. Matt turned and looked at her, his eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"You're actually talking to me now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said, ducking her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"Okay," Matt said. "Did you want to come down to the ring with me?"  
  
"I've got to get ready for my match," Lita said, shaking her head.  
  
"Cool," Matt said. "Good luck on that."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said. He smiled at her and then turned away. Lita realized he hadn't touched her once. He used to not be able to keep his hands off of her. She wondered when that had changed and why she hadn't noticed.  
  
// I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one-day //  
  
"All I wanted to do was tell him that I love him," Lita cried as Trish hugged her.  
  
"Sweetie," Trish comforted her friend. "He knows that you love him."  
  
"Then how can he call me a whore?" Lita asked, sobbing again.  
  
"He didn't mean it," Trish said. "You know how the guys in the locker room are. One of them probably wants to get into your pants and he sees that you and Matt are having trust issues, so they are taking advantage of that."  
  
"Why are we having trust issues?" Lita asked.  
  
"Maybe it's because you two have been together for about a year," Trish said. "A lot of relationships have a period like this after the initial courtship wears off."  
  
"What if we don't get through it?" Lita asked helplessly.  
  
// I still run  
I still swing open the door //  
  
"Matt!" Lita exclaimed, running to open her hotel room door after hearing the knock.  
  
"Sorry Red," Chris Jericho said, "wish I could say I was the bonehead."  
  
"What's up Jericho?" Lita asked.  
  
"Just seeing how you were doing," Jericho shrugged. "Jeff and Trish said you and Matt had another blow-up today."  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "But what's new?"  
  
"Are you thinking of giving up on him?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lita sighed. "It's like he's not the same Matt anymore."  
  
// I still think   
You'll be there like before //  
  
"What do you mean?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I mean, when we started going out Matt was sweet and trusting and completely perfect for me," Lita said. "Now it seems like he takes me and what we have for granted."  
  
"Maybe he feels like you're doing the same thing," Jericho said.  
  
"Are you taking his side?" Lita asked.  
  
"Lita, no!" Jericho exclaimed. "I'm just saying maybe you both are feeling some of the same things."  
  
"Like maybe I've changed too?" Lita asked.  
  
// Doesn't everybody out there  
Know they never come around //  
  
Lita paced her room for what seemed like an hour. She ordered a pizza and ended up eating the whole thing. She went back to pacing.  
  
"I can't do this!" Lita exclaimed to herself. "I'm sick of worrying about him."  
  
Lita decided she would just go to sleep. She wouldn't worry who he was with or what he was doing with them. Until she had proof staring her in the face that Matt was cheating on her, she wouldn't even think about that.  
  
But she couldn't help but wonder where her boyfriend was at two in the morning.  
  
// Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you //  
  
Lita heard the door squeak open as Matt came back to their room at around three. She pretended to be asleep as Matt bumbled around the room in the dark. She heard something, probably his clothes hit the ground.  
  
He climbed into the bed next to her. She could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him. He had just been out at a bar, she thought. Probably with Edge. She smiled to herself, knowing she shouldn't have doubted him.  
  
"How was your night?" she whispered.  
  
"Shit Leet," Matt exclaimed. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," Lita whispered. "I was worried about you. I was afraid I would get a call that you were lying dead in a gutter somewhere."  
  
// I can hear your smile in the dark  
I can even feel your breathing //  
  
Lita could feel Matt silently chuckle. "I'm not out of your hair yet Fireball."  
  
Lita smiled at the endearment only he used. "Thank God."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Matt said. "I should know by now not to listen to some of the assholes in the locker room."  
  
"Thank you," Lita said, taking Matt's hand in hers. He gently squeezed her hand in his. "I love you Matt."  
  
"I love you too," Matt replied, pulling her close.  
  
// The daylight chases the ghosts //  
  
"Why won't you trust me?" Matt asked. "What have I fucking done to get you to question every little thing that I do?"  
  
"You stare at Stacy every time she passes," Lita said, "hell, you even seem to be leering after Stephanie these days!"  
  
"Don't be freaking crazy!" Matt said. "I never knew you were so possessive!"  
  
"I never knew you were such an ass!" Lita replied.  
  
"I can't look at you right now," Matt said, storming out of their dressing room.  
  
// I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need you most //  
  
"It's really over isn't it?" Lita asked Jeff. "He really wants out, doesn't he?"  
  
"I don't know Lita," Jeff said, packing Matt's things, like his brother had asked him to do. "I really couldn't say."  
  
Lita picked up the shirt Matt had worn to the arena. It was the shirt he had worn that first night he had kissed her. The best night of her life.  
  
"Oh my God," Lita sobbed. "I don't care if he's cheated on me. I don't need to know. I just need him."  
  
"Lita," Jeff said helplessly. "Don't talk like that."  
  
"You just don't know what it's like to be desperately in love Jeff," Lita said.  
  
// I should get up  
Dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what you would have said //  
  
Lita looked in the mirror at her face. She was dismayed to see the mascara streaked down her face. "What would the world think if it could see you now?" Lita asked her reflection. "What would Matt think?"  
  
Lita grabbed a tissue and cleaned up her face. She rubbed some water under her eyes, hoping to get rid of some of the puffiness. She tried to smile at herself and she failed miserably.  
  
"I've just got to get out of here," Lita said brokenly. "Without seeing Matt."  
  
// I still run  
I still swing open the door //  
  
"Hey," Matt said when Lita opened the door to her hotel room.  
  
"Hey yourself," Lita said, leaning against the door. "Did you forget we weren't rooming together anymore?"  
  
"I know we aren't Lita," Matt sighed. "I wondered if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. Maybe we could talk without things blowing up again."  
  
"Yeah?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "Grab a jacket. It's chilly outside."  
  
"Okay," Lita said, smiling for the first time in days.  
  
// I still think   
You'll be there like before //  
  
"I'll have an iced tea," Matt said to the waitress, "and she will have a diet coke."  
  
"I'll be right back," the waitress said.  
  
"How have you been doing?" Lita asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"I've been better," Matt said. "I've been trying to figure out when we decided to try and hurt each other all the time. How about you?"  
  
"I've been miserable," Lita said. "Trying to figure out the same stuff."  
  
"Any conclusions?" Matt asked.  
  
"None yet," Lita said.  
  
"Same here," Matt said.  
  
// Doesn't everybody out there  
Know they never come around //  
  
Matt placed his hand over Lita's on the table. She looked down at his hand and silently wondered how many women he had touched with those hands. How many women he held and professed to love. She looked into his eyes and realized she didn't care.  
  
She turned her hand over and clasped his. Their fingers intertwined. Lita felt so comfortable at that moment it was easy to forget how often she felt hurt and lonely. She felt peaceful in that moment and it made up for everything.  
  
"We need more moments like this," Lita whispered.  
  
"Let's make a deal," Matt said. "For every time we fight, we have two moments like this."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Lita agreed.  
  
// Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you //  
  
"Matt's so sexy," some girl giggled as she walked by the Team Xtreme dressing room. "I hear he has no trouble keeping Lita clueless to his extracurricular activities."  
  
Matt's head swung toward the door in horror. He then turned toward Lita. Her face looked pale. She looked at him and then smiled bravely.   
  
"You okay?" Matt asked her.  
  
"What do some girls know about us?" Lita asked, ignoring a horrible sinking feeling in her chest.  
  
"You're the best Leet," Matt said, reaching over to caress her cheek.  
  
// Faithfully I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel //  
  
"I love you," Lita whispered as Matt pulled her closer to him in the dark. "I never want to lose you."  
  
Matt began to stroke her back in a way that made her feel drowsy. "Never," she whispered again.  
  
"I won't let you lose me Leet," Matt whispered. "I love you too."  
  
"I'm so glad," Lita said before falling off to sleep.  
  
"Me too," Matt whispered to no one in particular.  
  
// I still run  
I still swing open the door //  
  
"You hear about all of his shit and you still trust him?" Trish asked.  
  
"You just have to get used to it Trish," Lita shrugged. "I mean, Matt's famous and people don't want us together."  
  
"You're sure he loves you?" Trish asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Lita said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad for you," Trish said. "I'll talk to you later Lita."  
  
// I still think   
You'll be there like before //  
  
"Am I fool?" Lita asked Jericho, begging him to be honest with her.  
  
"Lita," Jericho whined. "Don't put me on the spot like that!"  
  
"Why not?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because I'm both of you guys' friends," Jericho said.   
  
"Then tell me how to get the old Matt back," Lita exclaimed. Jericho looked at her helplessly.  
  
// Doesn't everybody out there  
Know they never come around //  
  
Lita heard Matt come in late again. She decided she didn't want to make any problems so late at night. She let him settle next to her at bed.   
  
She would ask him where he had been in the morning. She would ask him what had happened to the man she had loved too. But not now, she just couldn't ask now.  
  
// Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you // 


	2. Tell It Like It Is

*** And here is the second chapter..."Tell It Like It Is," by Aaron Neville. It's a great old song. In case I don't say it...I love every song that I use in a song-fic and I recommend listening to them. Anyways, disclaimer from part one sticks. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ***  
  
// If you want something to play with  
Go and find yourself a toy //  
  
"I'll be back around three sweetie," Matt said, leaning down to kiss Lita softly on the lips.  
  
"Okay," Lita said. "Have fun with the boys."  
  
"You know I will," Matt said. "It's a drag Jeff wouldn't come with us. But I guess he needs his time with Trish."  
  
"Which means I have no one to hang out with," Lita said glumly.  
  
"Call Stephanie," Matt said. "Maybe she isn't busy. Especially after losing her job."  
  
"Don't make fun of her," Lita said. "So Jericho is going out with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "Don't tell Steph, but he thinks she gotten kind of clingy since the Alliance bit the dust."  
  
"Okay," Lita said. "I'll probably give her a call."  
  
"Night sweetie," Matt said, smiling at Lita.  
  
// Baby my time is too expensive  
And I'm not a little boy //  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said when Lita opened the door.  
  
Lita let her enter her hotel room quickly, hoping no one would notice the brunette was coming in. She was supposed to be back in Stamford, but she tagged along with Jericho. "Given the choice between Hunter and sneaking around my father to be with my boyfriend, I think I'll pick Chris," Stephanie had said when Lita had seen her still around a week earlier.  
  
"I'm so glad you called," Stephanie said. "I was so afraid it would be a boring night alone."  
  
"I can't believe Chris left you alone to go out with the boys," Lita remarked.  
  
"Chris didn't go out with the boys," Stephanie said in confusion. "He went to go have dinner with Benoit. He's in town for the night. I don't get along with him though and we are still trying to keep this relationship a secret."  
  
"But Matt said Jericho was going to the bar with him and Edge tonight," Lita said, feeling a bit confused herself.  
  
"Well," Stephanie said, "maybe wires got crossed."  
  
"Damn him," Lita said, trying to keep tears from welling into her eyes.  
  
"Lita," Stephanie said, "you need to be calm sweetie."  
  
"Fuck that," Lita said. "That rat bastard is going to pay."  
  
// If you are serious  
Don't play with my heart  
It makes me furious //  
  
"Hey Red," Edge said when Lita showed at his hotel room, Stephanie following closely behind. Stephanie was looking around anxiously. Edge barely bit back a chuckle.  
  
"You two want to come inside?" Edge asked.  
  
Lita pulled Stephanie behind her into the room. "Have you seen Matt?"  
  
"Sorry," Edge said. "He said he was busy when we were at the arena earlier."  
  
"That piece of crap," Lita said angrily. "He's going to eat shit."  
  
"Well, that's a great visual," Edge said. "What's up?"  
  
"Matt said he was going out with you and Jericho tonight," Stephanie answered for the fuming redhead. "She called me so we could hang out and I inadvertently blew his cover."  
  
"I see," Edge said. "Well, he's not here."  
  
"I see that," Lita said. "Any ideas where he might be?"  
  
// But if you want me to love you  
Then baby I will, girl you know that I will //  
  
"Lita, calm down," Edge said.  
  
"It's no use," Stephanie said helplessly. "She's hell-bent on figuring out who he's with and why he lied."  
  
"Well, if I figure out who he's with," Lita said, "I'll probably know why he lied."  
  
"Are you saying..." Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"I'm saying the jerk is in some divas room, mostly likely Kiebler elf's," Lita said. "And he'd only be there for one reason."  
  
"Maybe he's planning a surprise for you," Stephanie said hopefully.  
  
"Then don't you think you, Jericho, and Edge would be involved in it?" Lita asked.  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt Lita," Stephanie said. "I know you love him."  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "But he doesn't seem to want my love."  
  
// Tell it like it is  
Don't be ashamed to let your conscience be your guide //  
  
"Here," Stephanie said, handing Lita a small piece of paper.   
  
"421 huh?" Lita asked. "Well, Matt's about to meet his maker."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"If you want to see the debacle," Lita shrugged. Stephanie looked at Edge helplessly and then followed her friend out of the room.  
  
"Stacy open the door!" Lita said.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but hear the quick scrambling within the room. "Get off your dead ass and open this door now!"  
  
"Lita," Stacy said, feigning innocence as she opened the door.   
  
"Fuck you," Lita said, as she pushed into the hotel room. She walked straight to the bathroom.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Stacy asked.  
  
"You'll see," Lita said as she swung the door open.  
  
// But I know deep down inside me  
I believe you love me, forget your foolish pride //  
  
"Is he there?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, look for yourself at the naked bastard," Lita said in disgust. She turned away and glared at Stacy. "I hope you two are real happy with each other."  
  
"Baby wait!" Matt said, struggling into a pair of pants.  
  
"How dare you call me baby?" Lita said, spinning around. "How dare you?"  
  
"I love you Lita," Matt said. "We can work this out."  
  
"That's the saddest thing Matt," Lita said. "I believe you love me. But I don't think you know how to love someone like they deserve to be loved."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, grabbing his shirt as he followed her out into the hotel hallway.  
  
"That means you're too busy making yourself happy to realize you're making me miserable," Lita said. "Someone you wouldn't do if you were serious about loving me."  
  
"I am Lita," Matt said, running after her.  
  
// Life is too short to have sorrow  
You may be here today and gone tomorrow //  
  
"Lita," Matt said when they reached their room. "Come on, we need to talk."  
  
"It seems like all we do is talk Matt," Lita said. "And I spend all of my time convincing myself that I can trust you. Then you go and break my trust."  
  
"I can make it up to you," Matt said.   
  
"But I'd spend all of my time paranoid," Lita said. "Waiting for you to hurt me again."  
  
"What are you saying baby?" Matt asked.  
  
"God Matt," Lita said. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Matt said. "And I'm a stupid ass jerk."  
  
"I would agree with that," Lita said, tears finally spilling onto her cheeks.  
  
"Come on," Matt said coaxingly. "One more chance baby."  
  
"No," Lita said. "I can't stand this misery anymore."  
  
// You might as well get what you want  
So go on and live, baby go on and live //  
  
"I don't want to be the person that keeps you from doing whatever you want to do Matt," Lita said. "I don't want to be the one who ends up bringing you nothing but regret."  
  
"You wouldn't," Matt said.  
  
"Matt," Lita sighed. "This isn't working."  
  
"So you want to be free?" Matt asked, tears coming to his own eyes.  
  
"I don't want to," Lita said, sobbing freely now. She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. "But I can't do this Matt. I can't pretend I don't hurt anymore."  
  
"God Lita," Matt said brokenly. "What will I do without you?"  
  
"Survive," Lita said. "Just like I'll be doing."  
  
"You're sure you have to do this?" Matt asked.  
  
"I have to," Lita said, nodding solemnly.  
  
// Tell it like it is  
I'm nothing to play with //  
  
"Bye," Lita said. "I'll see you next week."  
  
"Okay," Matt said. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'll always love you Fireball."  
  
"Oh God," Lita said, turning around and kissing him one last time. "I, I have to go."  
  
Matt watched as Lita ran down the hall to Stephanie. Stephanie embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetie," Stephanie whispered.  
  
"I have to get away from here," Lita said.   
  
"Let me call Jericho," Stephanie said. "I'll drive us to the airport and we'll catch the first flight to Connecticut. You can stay with me."  
  
"Thanks Steph," Lita said.  
  
"Hey, I've been in this spot before," Stephanie said. "I'll help you get through it."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said.  
  
"Sure," Stephanie said.  
  
// Go and find yourself a toy  
But I... Tell it like it is  
My time is too expensive and I'm not your little boy //  
  
*** Three more parts to go...which means there is more to the Matt and Lita story. Stay tuned!!! *** 


	3. Story of a Lonely Guy

*** Now for something I haven't done since the second WWF fic I wrote...Matt angst (well, kinda). The song I use for this chapter is "Story of a Lonely Guy" by Blink 182. Every now and then my those guys can actually be sensitive! I hope you like this one. ***  
  
// Push it out  
fake a smile //  
  
"Hey Matt," Christian said when he saw Matt in the halls of the arena.  
  
"Oh hey," Matt said. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I just heard my loser of a brother saying some serious shit about you," Christian said. "I just thought I would tell you."  
  
"Thanks I guess," Matt said.  
  
"What's that all about anyways?" Christian asked. "I mean, everybody seems mad at you."  
  
"Lita and I broke up," Matt said.  
  
"So?" Christian said. "Were you cheating on her or something?"  
  
"Very tactful," Matt said dryly.   
  
// avert disaster  
just in time. //  
  
Matt turned to walk away from Christian and almost smacked right into his brother. "Sorry Jeff."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jeff said.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked. "You act like I freaking did something to you!"  
  
"You hurt my best friend Matt," Jeff said. "I guess you really don't care though, do you?"  
  
"There's only so many ways I can apologize!" Matt said. "And why I would have to apologize to you I really don't know."  
  
"Why can't you just admit you messed up?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I have!" Matt exclaimed. "I think you just want an excuse to be mad at me. I'm the one who lost Lita! Me! She's still talking to you Jeff, so don't act all wounded!"  
  
// I need a drink //  
  
"I'll have what he's having," a familiar voice said next to Matt.  
  
"You sure you want to sit this close?" Matt asked. "I seem to be a pariah."  
  
"Hey, I don't think what you did was cool," Jericho said. "But I don't see any reason to pretend you don't exist either."  
  
"Wow," Matt said. "You're more forgiving than my brother."  
  
"Well," Jericho said. "He is her best friend."  
  
"I know," Matt said. "Do you know where Lita ran away to anyways?"  
  
"Yeah, she's staying with Steph for awhile," Jericho said. "I'm going there day after tomorrow."  
  
"Do you think you could tell her I'm sorry again?" Matt asked. "Tell her that I never wanted to hurt her."  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said.  
  
// cause in a while  
worthless answer  
from friends of mine. //  
  
"Matt!" Stacy Kiebler exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"There's a reason for that," Matt said. "I have a plane to catch. Later."  
  
"Wait!" Stacy exclaimed. "I thought that maybe since you and Lita were broken up now we could, you know, go out on a date."  
  
"No," Matt said.  
  
"Come on Matt," Stacy said. "You know you want to."  
  
"No I really don't," Matt said.  
  
"Why not?" Stacy pouted.  
  
"Because Stacy, I just lost the woman I love," Matt said. "I don't really just want to start going out with you."  
  
// It's dumb to ask  
cool to ignore //  
  
"You look like shit," Jeff said when he dropped by Matt's house.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, no prob," Jeff said. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting the past couple of weeks."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Matt said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay," Jeff said uncertainly. "So you miss her?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "I never thought I would miss her this bad."  
  
"I'm sorry bro," Jeff said.  
  
// girls posess me  
but they're never mine //  
  
"She's coming back," Jeff finally said.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt asked. "When?"  
  
"For RAW," Jeff said. "She wants us all to be a team still."  
  
"Yeah?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course," Jeff said. "She thinks it should still work. She just wants to start using another dressing room and renting her own car and stuff like that."  
  
"Okay," Matt said.  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to," Jeff said.  
  
"I want to!" Matt protested.  
  
// I made my entrance  
avoided hazards //  
  
Lita couldn't help but look over at Matt when they came out for a match. It was the first time since they had broken up. He smiled softly when he heard the extra roar for her. He turned his head and looked at her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
It felt good to be back, she thought. She knew the other wrestlers hadn't been treating Matt so well. She didn't like that. She thought maybe if she stayed on Team Xtreme, his friends would eventually come to their senses. He may have hurt her, but he didn't deserve to be alienated from everyone.  
  
She celebrated with Matt and Jeff in the ring after they beat Test and Christian. She took Matt's hand and raised it to the air in victory. He looked over at her in shock. And then he grinned.  
  
// checked my engine  
I fell behind   
I fell behind //  
  
"Lita," Matt said when he ran into her in the elevator of the hotel. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too," Lita said.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come back to the team," Matt said. "I'm sure you did it for Jeff, but I'm still really glad."  
  
"Yeah," Lita said, not mentioning she had come back to the team to help him. "I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Good," Matt said. "If there's anything you need us to do for you, let me know."  
  
// She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
and when the storm's gone i'm all torn up inside //  
  
"Red!" Edge called to Lita. Lita turned to wave at her friend.  
  
"So, I'm definitely coming out for the Dudleys match right?" Lita asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said.  
  
Edge came up behind Lita and hugged her. She turned around and returned the hug. Matt managed to cover his frown before she turned back around. "I'll see you right before the match."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, watching jealously as Lita walked away with Edge.  
  
// i'm alway's nervous on days like this, like the prom.  
I get too scared to move, cause i'm a fuckin' boy. //  
  
"I want another chance," Matt said to himself in the mirror. "I think we belong together."  
  
"Talking to yourself bro?" Jeff asked when he walked into the dressing room.  
  
"No, I'm talking to the man in the mirror," Matt retorted.  
  
"Funny," Jeff smirked.  
  
"That's me," Matt said, wringing his hands.  
  
// Remember when  
i was in  
the grocery story  
now's my time //  
  
"Lita," Matt said when she opened her hotel room door.  
  
"What are you doing here Matt?" Lita asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Matt said. "I want us to try again."  
  
"What?" Lita asked in shock.  
  
"I know I hurt you," Matt said. "But I can make it up to you."  
  
"Matt," Lita sighed.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
// lost the words  
lost my nerve  
lost the girl  
left a line //  
  
"I'm just not ready to try again," Lita said. "What you did, it hurt my trust in you."  
  
"We can rebuild trust," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah we can," Lita said. "But that's not going to happen overnight. And I don't want to be in a relationship with you if I can't trust you."  
  
"Oh," Matt said.  
  
"Can we work on being friends?" Lita asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "You want to go grab some pizza?"  
  
"I don't know," Lita said uncertainly.  
  
"It will give us a chance to catch up," Matt said.  
  
// i would wish  
upon a star  
but that star  
it doesn't shine //  
  
"So Stephanie called Vince and she said," Lita said, talking between laughs. " 'I know you've never had your heart broken, but that's because you don't have a heart. Lita, however, does and you are going to give her some time off or she's going to quit and join some indie and take wrestlers with her. That company will kick your ass someday."  
  
"Would you have quit?" Matt asked.  
  
"No," Lita said. "But it was funny to hear Stephanie threaten Vince like that."  
  
"I can imagine Stephanie telling Vince he's heartless," Matt mused.  
  
"So," Lita said. "What did you do while I was away."  
  
"I was training pretty hard," Matt said. "Just working in the gym and stuff a lot."  
  
"You need to hang out Matt," Lita said. "You were always too serious."  
  
// so read my book  
with a boring ending  
a short story  
of a lonely guy   
I fell behind //  
  
Matt watched Lita leave the arena with Jeff, Trish, and Edge. They were going out to a club. Lita looked behind her and saw him. "You want to come?"  
  
"Nah," Matt said. "You guys have fun."  
  
"You sure?" Jeff asked. "You're more than welcome."  
  
"He's hanging out with me tonight," Jericho said, coming up and slinging an arm around Matt's neck. "You guys go on."  
  
"Thanks," Matt said. "I just don't like this friends thing Lita and I are doing."  
  
"It's the only way you're going to get her back," Jericho said. "But I think you do need to give her some time. Give yourself some time too."  
  
"Thanks man," Matt said.  
  
// She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
and when the storm's gone i'm all torn up inside //  
  
"You want to come off-roading with Matt and I next week?" Jeff asked Lita.  
  
"Off-roading huh?" Lita asked. "Is this going to be over a man-made volcano?"  
  
"Not this time," Jeff chuckled.   
  
"Sounds like fun," Lita said. "Count me in. It'll be just like old times."  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "Those were the days."  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed.  
  
// i'm alway's nervous on days like this, like the prom.  
I get too scared to move, cause i'm a worthless stupid boy. // 


	4. Tail of the Sun

*** Wow, I'm putting this one out faster than I expected. I hope you guys are enjoying it. The song I use for this chapter is "Tail of the Sun" by Stroke 9. Enjoy! ***  
  
// This is the summer that will never come  
It's like someone's holding on   
To the tail of the sun //  
  
"Hey," Lita said when she came into Jeff and Matt's dressing room with her gym bag.  
  
"Hey," Matt said in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Lita said. "I'm getting sick of sharing a room with the other girls. Do you guys mind if I start sharing with you again?"  
  
"Of course not," Jeff said. "Right Matt?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "You're more than welcome to come back."  
  
"Thanks guys," Lita said, beaming at them.  
  
// I want to waste time  
Walk the line  
From my big routine  
To where I'm feeling alright //  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Lita asked when she plopped down next to Matt on the couch in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Brochure for the Everglades," Matt said. "I was thinking I might try to go on a swamp cruise or whatever tomorrow."  
  
"I haven't been out in the Everglades since I was like ten!" Lita exclaimed.   
  
"You want to come?" Matt asked.   
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Just to let you know," Matt said, "it will be just you and me. Jeff's not coming."  
  
"That's fine," Lita said. "Call me when you get up in the morning."  
  
"Okay," Matt said. He grinned happily to himself while Lita walked away.  
  
// I can't hold out  
I don't care about offending  
The world's descending //  
  
"God, that's gorgeous," Lita said, staring at the descending sun over the water. "I wish we didn't have to got the arena."  
  
"We could always call in sick," Matt offered.  
  
"I wish," Lita sighed. "I had a really good time Matt. I'm really glad we can still be friends."  
  
"Me too," Matt said. "I forgot how much fun we had together before we started dating."  
  
"Me too," Lita said.  
  
"We better go," Matt said.  
  
"I know," Lita sighed. She looked once more at the setting sun. She smiled to herself before following Matt to his car.  
  
// I know it's way too short  
And it rarely lasts too long  
I'm just finding the door  
But when I turn around it's gone //  
  
"You're sunburned!" Trish exclaimed when she ran into Lita later that night.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "I spent the whole day on the water with Matt."  
  
"With Matt?" Trish asked in shock. "The same Matt that broke your heart three months ago?"  
  
"The one and the same," Lita said. "We had a great time. He's a really good guy, which I always knew."  
  
"I don't understand you," Trish said. "I could never be friends with a guy who cheated on me."  
  
"Maybe that's because you're not friends with a guy before you start dating him," Lita said. "But it was hard at first."  
  
"What changed?" Trish asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lita said. "I guess it's hard to completely let go of someone you once loved."  
  
// This is the way it should always be  
I've never had the propensity   
To work, breed, and die  
I prefer to spend mine on the fly //  
  
"No!" Lita screamed at the screen. "Don't go in the garage Tatum!"  
  
"Does she always tell the characters what to do and what not to do?" Trish asked Jeff, with whom she was cuddled up with on the bed of the Jeff's hotel room.  
  
"Always!" Matt and Jeff said together.  
  
"Shut up you guys," Lita said.  
  
"You've seen this movie a thousand times," Matt said. "You know she ends up in the dog door."  
  
"So," Lita pouted. "It could change."  
  
"Or not," Matt said.  
  
"You're a spoil sport," Lita teased Matt.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said dryly. He turned and grinned at Lita. She smiled back.  
  
// The bee has got to bee  
And the flea has got to flea  
But as for me  
Don't worry 'bout me //  
  
"Taking a page out of your brother's book?" Lita asked Matt angrily after they got backstage.  
  
"What did I do?" Matt asked defensively.  
  
"You did a leg drop off a thirty foot ladder onto a table on the concrete!" Lita exclaimed. "Are you an idiot Matt Hardy, or do you like giving me heart attacks?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you Leet," Matt said. "I was just winning the hardcore title from Rob."  
  
"I know," Lita sighed. "I don't know why I worry about you guys. It's going to make me old before my time."  
  
// I know it's way too short  
And it rarely lasts too long  
I'm just finding the door  
But when I turn around it's gone //  
  
"Hey Lita," Matt said, keeping his head down as he wrapped him ankle.  
  
"Yeah?" Lita asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" Matt asked.  
  
"You and me?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said cautiously.  
  
"Like on date?" Lita asked.  
  
"Is that okay?" Matt asked, looking up into Lita's eyes.  
  
Lita thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. That sounds good."  
  
// I know it's way too short  
And it rarely lasts too long  
I'm just finding the door  
But when I turn around it's gone //  
  
"I feel like it's been years since I've been out on a date," Lita said, as Matt opened the door to the restaurant for her.  
  
"I know what you mean," Matt said. "Did we even go out any more at the end of our relationship?"  
  
"I don't know," Lita said, thinking about it. "We went out, just it was more spur of the moment type of stuff than pre-planned dates."  
  
"Well," Matt said. "Welcome back to the land of dates."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said. "There's no one I would rather come back with."  
  
"Me neither," Matt said.  
  
// Seems like today I'm looking back  
Maybe tomorrow I'll look further   
Than my little head allows me to  
I'll be cruising and I'll crack //  
  
"So are you coming?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of course," Matt said. "I would never miss one of your parties."  
  
"Great," Lita said. They were almost to the hotel. "This was a great second first date."  
  
"I had fun too," Matt said. "Best second first date I've ever had."  
  
"Me too," Lita agreed."  
  
"Maybe we should go on a second second date sometime," Matt suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Lita said. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek. "Good night Matt."  
  
// Whoa, something better happen to these feelings that I'm going through  
Something better happen to the feelings  
That I'm going through //  
  
"You have to take things slow," Jericho suggested. "You can't scare her off."  
  
"Thanks for the tip!" Matt said sarcastically. They were at his house getting ready to go the BBQ Lita was holding.  
  
"I'm just trying to be a good friend," Jericho said.  
  
"I know," Matt said. "You know, you're the only one who even encouraged me to try and get Lita back. Thanks Jericho, you really are a good friend."  
  
"You didn't have to tell him that," Stephanie said sarcastically as she came into the kitchen. "He thinks he's a great everything."  
  
"I don't hear you complaining," Jericho said to her.  
  
"Hush," Stephanie said.  
  
// This is the summer that will never come  
Feels like someone's holding on to the tail of the sun  
I want to waste time  
Walk the line  
From my big routine  
To where I'm feeling alright //  
  
"Beer? Jeff asked Matt.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, taking the bottle Jeff offered him. "Where's Trish?"  
  
"Talking about what a bastard I am to Stephanie and Lita," Jeff said, motioning over to them.  
  
"Why in the world?" Matt asked.  
  
"I wouldn't teach her how to ride a motorcycle today," Jeff sighed. "Of course, she wanted to know why. But if I tell her it ruins her birthday gift."  
  
"You didn't get her a bike did you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "It looks like me, but it's pink."  
  
"You're crazy bro," Matt said.   
  
// I can't hold out  
I don't care about offending  
The world's descending //  
  
"So," Matt said to Lita later that night as he helped her clean.   
  
"So?" Lita asked.  
  
"I was thinking about that second date we talked about," Matt said.  
  
"I don't know Matt," Lita said.  
  
"C'mon Lita," Matt said. "Can you deny that we are attracted to each other?"  
  
"It's not that," Lita said.  
  
// I know it's way too short  
And it rarely lasts too long  
I'm just finding the door  
But when I turn around it's gone //  
  
"Then what is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"I feel like we've just become friends again Matt," Lita said. "I don't want to lose that."  
  
"I think these past few months have shown we don't have to lose that if we try hard enough," Matt said. "We are friends Lita, come hell or high water."  
  
"But I'm not ready Matt," Lita said.   
  
"Why not?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't take it if you broke my heart again," Lita said, a tear spilling down her cheek.  
  
// I know it's way too short  
And it rarely lasts too long  
I'm just finding the door  
But when I turn around it's gone //  
  
"God Lita," Matt said. "I thought we were building our trust in each other."  
  
"Matt," Lita said brokenly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lita," Matt said. "I know I hurt you. I probably don't deserve a great woman like you."  
  
"Matt!" Lita exclaimed as Matt walked out of her house.  
  
"What happened?" Trish asked as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I hurt him," Lita said. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"I remember him saying something like that when you guys broke up," Jeff said, coming out of the kitchen behind Trish.  
  
// Seems like today I'm looking back  
Maybe tomorrow I'll look further   
Than my little head allows me to  
I'll be cruising and I'll crack //  
  
Matt sat on the porch of his house late that night, drinking coffee. He couldn't believe he had pushed Lita so quickly into trying again. He was a fool.  
  
"Matt," Lita said, coming onto the porch.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I drove," Lita said, pointing to her car.  
  
"I must have fazed out," Matt said. "What's up?"  
  
"About today," Lita said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Matt said. "I know it's way too soon to even think about a relationship."  
  
"No, it's not too early," Lita said.  
  
// Whoa, nothing better happen to these feelings that I'm going through //  
  
"What?" Matt asked in shock.  
  
"I'm ready to try again," Lita said. "But I do want to go slow."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "Of course."  
  
"And I want to go out tomorrow night," Lita said.  
  
"I can do that," Matt said.  
  
// Nothing better happen to the feelings  
That I'm going through // 


	5. At Last

*** Last chapter! Wow, that's two stories I've finished in less than a week. I hope you guys like this chapter, but just to warn you, it's pure fluff. White and puffy I think. I used the great Etta James' "At Last" as my song for the chapter. Enjoy!"  
  
// At last  
My love has come along //  
  
"Hey Lita," Jeff said. "Matt's waiting for you in the dressing room."  
  
"Okay," Lita said, looking down at the dress she was wearing. It was a long black dress, with a slit that came to her knee. She had never felt so elegant in her life.  
  
"You look great by the way," Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said. "I hope Matt likes it."  
  
"You'll knock him dead," Jeff predicted.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said again. "Do you think I'm expecting too much?"  
  
"Don't ask me!" Jeff exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I'm just his brother."  
  
:Good night Jeff," Lita said.  
  
// My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song //  
  
"Matt!" Lita said as she walked into the Team Xtreme dressing room. The room was pitch black. "You said our appointment was for eight. We're going to be late!"  
  
"We're early," Matt said, sneaking up behind her. He flipped a switch. There were white Christmas lights strung all over the dressing room. "Your table is ready."  
  
He motioned to an elegantly set table in the center of the room. "Oh Matt," Lita said.  
  
"Happy one year anniversary," Matt said.  
  
"This is so beautiful," Lita whispered.  
  
"You deserve it," Matt said.  
  
// At last  
The skies above are blue //  
  
"This is great," Lita marveled at the food.  
  
"It's catered," Matt admitted. "I just didn't have time to cook too."  
  
"This is perfect Matt," Lita assured him. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
"You really think so?" Matt asked.  
  
"The perfect end to the most perfect year of my life," Lita said.  
  
"So far," Matt said. "I have a feeling you will have many more wonderful years ahead."  
  
"One can hope," Lita said.  
  
// My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you //  
  
Lita studied Matt in the soft glow of the small white lights. They were closer than they had ever been. She wondered what her life would have been like if she had never given him another chance. She felt a chill at the thought.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
She looked deep into his brown eyes. "Nothing," Lita said. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have met you."  
  
"And I'm lucky you gave me another chance," Matt said.  
  
"I was the lucky one," Lita said. "I almost walked away from everything."  
  
// I found a dream   
That I could speak to //  
  
Matt reached behind him and started a CD. It was old love songs. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," Lita said.  
  
Matt helped her from her chair and pulled her into his arms. They held each other closely as they swayed together to the music.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that you look gorgeous tonight," Matt said.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said, not bothering to hide her blush.  
  
"Can you believe it's been a year?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's flown by," Lita agreed.  
  
// A dream that I can call my own //  
  
After about five songs they sat down again. Matt pulled his chair around to the other side of the table to sit next to Lita.  
  
"You really outdid yourself tonight Matt," Lita said. "I really had a wonderful time."  
  
"It's not over yet," Matt said.  
  
// I found a thrill   
To press my cheek to //  
  
"Lita," Matt said softly. "You are the only woman I have ever known that can make me happy by just saying my name. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Matt pulled out a ring. It was an emerald. "You remembered."  
  
"That you don't like diamonds?" Matt asked. "Of course I did."  
  
"Yes," Lita said. "I will marry you."  
  
"God, I love you so much," Matt said, taking Lita in his arms.  
  
"I love you too," Lita said.  
  
// A thrill that I have never known //  
  
Lita stood in the foyer of the church, twisting her engagement ring on her finger nervously. "What are you so nervous about Red?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You know the chances of a marriage surviving these days?" Lita asked. "One in three."  
  
"You know the chances if the people really love each other?" Jericho asked. "Three in three."  
  
"You're right," Lita said. "I love him. Everything will work out."  
  
"That's right," Jericho smiled. "Now, let me walk you down the aisle."  
  
"Okay," Lita said, taking a deep breath.  
  
// Oh, you smile  
You smiled  
And then the spell was cast //  
  
All of the butterflies disappeared as soon as Matt smiled at her from the end of the aisle. She couldn't get down there fast enough. She was more than ready to commit her love and life to him.  
  
Their close friends and their families watched as they exchanged vows. Everyone could tell that they would last.  
  
// And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine   
At last //  
  
*** Review? Why the hell would you review? I mean, why would I want to know how I could improve my writing. Don't even think of giving me a review. I hate them. Is the reverse psychology working? *** 


End file.
